Question: Two fair 6-sided dice are rolled.  What is the probability at least one of the dice shows a 1?
Explanation: There are 5 ways in which the first roll is not 1, and 5 ways in which the second roll is not 1, so there are $5 \times 5 = 25$ ways in which neither die shows 1.  Therefore there are $36-25=11$ ways in which one or both dice show 1.  So the probability of this is $\boxed{\dfrac{11}{36}}$.